This invention relates to new and useful improvements in carriers or accumulators for round bales, the term carrier including accumulators and other round bale transporting devices.
Conventionally, round bales are ejected transversely from the baling machine so that they cannot be loaded directly to a longitudinally extending carrier. Rather, they are ejected upon the ground whereby the carrier then engages the bale axially or by means of a fork, longitudinally upon one side of the carrier whereupon it is swung upwardly and over and deposited upon the carrier in a longitudinal position.
Alternatively, a separate pickup device is utilized and manipulated so that the bale can be deposited in the right orientation to be received by the carrier rails.
All of this requires additional equipment and manpower and is extremely time consuming and not very cost effective.